1. We have recently initiated a new protocol in which we will establish normative function of various aspects of auditory and vestibular function (Dr. Brewer, Mr. Zalewski, and Dr. KIng). This data will serve as a reference interval of normal performance by which test results can be interpreted as normal or abnormal, and will be used as control data for the purpose of comparison to data obtained in various patient groups in our collaborative research. We also plan to examine the effects of various methodologies, stimulus characteristics, test equipment, test paradigms, and the influence of non-pathologic subject characteristics (e.g. age, gender) on normal function, and to evaluate intra-subject variability on auditory and vestibular measures. 2. In collaboration with Drs. Griffith and Friedman of the NIDCD, and Dr. Moore and Ms. Ferguson of the Institute for Hearing Research (Nottingham, England) the Audiology Unit is using a series of non-speech tests to evaluate sensory/temporal aspects of auditory processing. These tests are administered to twins attending an annual twins festival in an effort to determine heritability of auditory processing skills. We have previously identified heritability of speech-based auditory processing skills and are extending our research to evaluation of non-speech based skills. 3. In collaboration with the Molecular Biology and Genetics section, the Audiology Unit performs auditory and vestibular phenotypic assessments of individuals with hearing loss and enlarged vestibular aqueducts (EVA), as well as their siblings and parents. Over 90 probands and their families have now been ascertained. The audiology unit continues to evaluate details of the auditory phenotype to search for features that predict genotype, clinical prognosis, or clinical diagnosis. We contributed to two publications in 2011. 4. In collaboration with Drs Friedman and Griffith of the NIDCD and Dr Zein of the NEI, the Audiology Unit continues to evaluate auditory and balance function in persons with Usher Syndrome. We are interested in postural balance skills and their relationship to vestibular and visual function, type of Usher syndrome, and the progression of these skills over time. We contributed to two publications in 2011. 5. In collaboration with Dr. Friedman (NIDCD), we have reviewed and analyzed audiometric data from outside facilities used in his studies of molecular genetics of hearing loss. We contributed to one publication in 2011. 6. In collaboration with Dr. Horwitz (NIDCD), we have provided auditory assessments of participants in his protocols modeling CNS function in tinnitus (we contributed to one publication in 2011) and epilepsy. 7. In collaboration with investigators from other NIH institutes, we continue to evaluate auditory manifestations in Niemann Pick type C and Smith-Lemli Opitz Syndrome (Dr. Porter, NICHD), neonatal onset multi-system inflammatory disorder, familial cold autoinflammatory syndrome, and Muckle-Wells syndrome (Dr. Goldbach-Mansky, NIAMS)(we contributed to two publications - one in 2011 and the other in 2012), Fanconi anemia and other inherited bone marrow failure syndromes (Dr. Alter, NCI), xeroderma pigmentosum and trichothiodystrophy (Dr. Kraemer, NCI), McCune-Albright syndrome and polyostotic fibrous dysplasia (Dr. Collins, NIDCR), von Hippel-Lindau disease (Lonser, NINDS). Smith-Magenis syndrome (Ms. Smith, NHGRI), Turner syndrome (Dr. Bondy, NICHD), osteogenesis imperfecta (Marini, NICHD), and Hutchinson-Progeria syndrome (Gahl, NHGIR)(one publication in 2011) We are interested in the auditory phenotype, natural history of hearing, and relationships to other aspects of disease/disorder and genotype. 8. In collaboration with investigators from other NIH institutes, we are evaluating hearing, electophysiologic auditory function, and central auditory processing manifestations in persons with WAGR syndrome (Dr. Han, NICHD), oculocutaneous albinism (Dr. Adams, NHGRI), neurfibromatosis type I (Dr. Widemann, NCI), Tourette syndrome (Drs. Hallett and Belluscio), and gangliosidosis types 1 and 2 (Dr. Tifft, NHGRI). We are interested in the auditory phenotype, including processing of dichotic and other complex sounds, and relationships to other aspects of the disease/disorder and genotype. 9. In collaboration with investigators from other NIH institutes, the Audiology Unit is evaluating hearing, electrophysiologic auditory function, vestibular function, and postural balance in persons with neurofibromatosis type 2 (Drs. Asthagiri and Lonser, NINDS). We are interested in sensitivity of these assessments in early detection and monitoring of vestibular schwannomas and have one publication in press. 10. In collaboration with investigators from other NIH institutes, the Audiology Unit is evaluating hearing and vestibular funciton in persons with exposure to breacher explosions (Drs. Wasserman and LoPresti, NINDS). We are interested in the effects of repeated exposures on the auditory and vestibular systems. 11. In collaboration with investigators from other NIH institutes, we continue to implement and analyze studies of the auditory and/or vestibular system of persons participating in clinical procedures or therapies in which the auditory and/or vestibular system may be at risk. These clinical trials include inhaled and IV aminoglycosides for mycobacterium infections (Drs. Holland and Olivier, NIAID), antineoplastic platinum compounds (Drs. Widemann, Gramza, Hassan, NCI, Dr.), immunotherapy (Dr. Rosenberg, NCI)(one publication in 2012), radiation therapy for brain tumors (Dr. Warren, NCI), transcranial magnetic stimulation (Drs. Hallett and Damiano, NINDS), and bevacizumab for management of NF2 (Dr. Widemann, NCI). We are interested in early identification of auditory/vestibular dysfunction, and management/prevention of auditory and/or vestibular dysfunction.